


[Podfic] Hand to Hand, Eye to Eye

by utlaginn



Series: Amorevole [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Read by the Author, episode 6 timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utlaginn/pseuds/utlaginn
Summary: There’s a lot of drama in the way Victor Nikiforov lives his life.And none of it compares to the drama of the Chinese city streetlights playing over the features of Katsuki Yuuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hand to Hand, Eye to Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701024) by [utlaginn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/utlaginn/pseuds/utlaginn). 



Running Time: 0:13:21  
  
Image music: Shostakovich, Piano Concerto No. 2, Op. 102, [Andante](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JlMHjo7Jwhk). (I can't tell whether it's in the public domain or not but—either way, Dmitri Shostakovich's music, I just set a story to it).

***

Stream at Box: [Here](https://app.box.com/s/o6wznmslbwphqtj811fulavwghz9d3sg)

Download at Audiofic Archive: [Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/hand-to-hand-eye-to-eye)

 

**Author's Note:**

> First podfic in the fandom! And I'm reading my own stuff because I was too shy to ask anyone else... XD
> 
> Also, you know what happens when you try to storytell your own work? You end up wanting to change a bunch of the text. Which I did.


End file.
